


You Started Laughing

by pantheon_of_discord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolutely pointless fluff, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, nebulously set sometime in the future, originally written post s08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheon_of_discord/pseuds/pantheon_of_discord
Summary: Castiel has the uncanny ability to make Dean Winchester laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble I'm finally posting.   
> Title is Supertramp.

Castiel has the uncanny ability to make Dean Winchester laugh. Dean has started laughing more and more now that they’re all together in the bunker, and Cas is human and therefore not prone to flapping off at a moment’s notice. Now, in between their domesticity and odd monster hunts, there are all kinds of things Cas does that set Dean off howling. 

There’s the head tilt he does when he doesn’t understand one of Dean’s jokes, or when he’s trying to understand why demons would have so many horns (“It’s Buffy, Cas! Shut up and watch”). Dean loves the sour, screwed up face Cas made that one time Sam made him eat pickles (Cas refused to speak to him for the rest of the day). He got very angry with the microwave a few days ago when he tried to heat up the last of Dean’s banana chocolate chip muffins and it hardened to a stone. Then even angrier at Dean who couldn’t stop laughing long enough to tell him that the highest temperature isn’t always the most efficient way to heat something. 

In the mornings, Dean starts giggling like a five year old whenever Cas finally stumbles out of his room, usually wearing a squint and a frown. Today he’s sporting one slipper, a pair of Sam’s old sweatpants, and a t-shirt that says ‘Angel’ in gold sparkles (which Dean bought for four dollars at an Oregon thrift store). His hair is sticking up in eight different angles on one side of his head and is smushed flat on the other, and there are pillow lines all over his face. He’s unreasonably surly until midway through his second cup of coffee. 

Lately, Dean’s even been laughing when Cas is trying to be funny. It’s taken a while, but it seems like Dean’s finally getting the grasp of Cas’ particular brand of humour, and where before he and Sam would stare blankly at one another when Cas made a joke, Dean laughs. It’s never much, usually just a snort or a chuckle, but any time Cas hears it, the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. It might even be possible that Cas will occasionally pretend to forget how to work the DVD player, or he’ll purposefully put on his pants inside out just to see how hard he can make his friend laugh.


End file.
